Summer Lover (brittana)
by girlygurll
Summary: What happens after schools out with Santana, Quinn and Brittany when Santana becomes a lifeguard who looks to Quinn for guidance with her relationship with Britt? Multiple chapters. Fun in the sun, a Brittana story
1. Chapter 1

Santana. Most people think she's the loud mouthed Latina who's brutally honest with her vicious vicious words, but no, at least not Brittany.

The day was when I (Brittany) was standing in the locker room with all the other cheerleaders who were getting dressed into our cheerio uniforms. I was standing at my locker drinking out of my WMHS water bottle because I knew that coach Sue was going to practically kill us with her breath taking routines that won us Nationals 7 years in a row. I love cheerios though, it gave me a great body, I have a ton of fun, and I met my best friends. Santana and Quinn. Together were the unholy trinity. I turned to my left because I felt some ones eyes on me, oh it was just Santana. Wait a minute there's something different about her, not her hair or clothes. It's the way the brown haired girl was looking at me, and I got butterflies in my stomach, I got the feeling that I used to get when I was little in my belly, that great warm feeling that something great is about to happen. And then Santana smiled a small smile, and I smiled back then turn and shut my locker my golden curled hair swooshing behind me.

* * *

I can feel the sun soaking into my skin as I sit in the tall white lifeguard tower. My red bikini makes me look totally bad ass and smoking hot. I see the blonde hair girl walking to me the cement floor burning her feet. "Hey so are we on for Friday?" Questioned Brittany. "Yeah I can't wait we should have a movie marathon and Quinn can bring all the snacks, and we should pull an all nighter." I say getting out of my post because it's the end of my shift anyway. A little boy about up to my waist ran past us and knocked into Britt which sent her tumbling off balance into the pool, but I didn't let her fall because I caught her by her fingertips. "Whoa girly you gots to be more careful!" I say in my gangsta voice. "What would I do without you?" Britt says hugging me. Laughing I say "lets not find out." I held my pinky out to my best friend and she linked hers on to mine and together we left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey to everyone who's reading this thank you so much it means the world! Please review this is my first fic and here's chapter 2...**

Girls. To guys we make ,their heads spin. But that's the fun of the game yah know? Cause they make us crazy too.

I was in my bed painting my toes a light shade of blue, thinking to myself that I felt like shit! I had to pick up my phone and text Santana that I couldn't make it on Friday, but some feeling kept nagging me not to. It would upset her... and Quinn of course. But I had to, I threw up this morning at least 3 times and there's no way I could feel better by tomorrow. I picked up my phone and slowly sent a group chat to Santana and Quinn telling them that I couldn't be there tomorrow. They both immediately sent me texts back saying that they would miss me and hoped that I felt better. The only color that keeps me calm when I'm sick is this shade of blue... that's because this blue is the color blue of the water of the pool where Santana works. This blue reminds me of my best friend. Then bile rises in my throat when I smell Lord Tubbington smoking and INSIDE THE HOUSE!

I ring the door bell, and as the door swings open I'm greeted by Quinn and the smell of pizza. "Hey" says Quinn. "Hey" I say back. I step into her house with out invitation nut we both know that I of all people don't need one.

From there on the night passes as a blur we've finished 2 pies and were having a twilight movie marathon with a bowl of cheese balls that Quinn was hogging when she said something that totally got my attention. "Santana. I've known you forever your like a sister, I know your movements and what they mean, I know your face and you know that you can't hide anything from me. I love you no matter what you are because I know that you feel the same about me." Quinn continues while I try to steal a cheese ball from her grasp. "And because I know all of this, I know that you love someone you're not supposed to. That in our society loving that someone would be wrong even though it's not. And that someone is Brittany."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! I got another week before camp so I can update a lot, but anyway this chapter is ganna show more of Brittany's POV. Review please, and thanks so much to the people who did review! I love having the feedback and knowing that people are reading this means so much anyway, here is chapter 3...**

* * *

_**Brittany**_

I pet Lord Tubbington to try to distract myself. My mom. God is doing this to us I know it, but she's the sweetest person I know and she loves us to death (or so I thought) which makes this all the more confusing. To run off with another man is one thing but my father caught them yah know... His name is Richard and to me he's a sleaze, I hated him since the first time I lay eyes on him, he works with my mom and he knew that she just had a baby with my father and he just let her take advantage. The only way I found out is when I heard my father crying about it, but my father _never _cries. He wont even get out of bed now, he just lies there in his bed under the covers which leaves me to take care of the new born my mother left behind, and to keep Tubbs here out of the ghetto!

* * *

_**Santana**_

I froze I knew that Quinn knows me. I know Quinn too of course, her bitchiness of the queen bee, her long blond hair, her Safire blue eyes, and just her. Being on the top is always being tuff we don't always act this way at least Quinn and Britt don't, I mean I do but that's my personality I'm sassy so what? But we're tuff, building our walls so no one can knock us down, we don't show emotion inside school._" And because I know all of this, I know that you love someone you're not supposed to. That in our society loving that someone would be wrong even though it's not. And that someone is Brittany." _All I say to this is "I don't know what your talking about." With my famous Santana Lopez eye roll. "You can't hide what you feel Santana it's okay,_ it's me!" _Quinn says trying to win me over. At this I snap back to my senses and relies this is Quinn! Not the girl your competing with to be top bitch at McKinley, your _best friend_. "Okay so maybe I _like_ her." I reply shyly a small smile forming on my face. "Like?! No way your in love with her!" Quinn shouts grinning wildly. "Oh my god Quinn shut up!" I shout back covering my face with a pillow to hide the blush rising to my cheeks. "Okay okay I'm ganna tell you _exactly_ how to play it." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Oh really." I say curiously. "Just lay low and let Britt come to you." She says. But the moment that thought left her mouth Santana knew that Quinn was wrong, because Santana was a fighter after all!

* * *

_**Brittany**_

Today is ganna be a great day I can feel it! I'm not sick anymore and me and the girlys are ganna go to the pool get icecream have a sleepover do whatever we want to do because this Summer is ours nobody telling us what we can or can't do... like my fucking mother. Santana and Quinn know about her and I know that they're trying to comfort me but honestly I don't want to talk about it. Today is ganna be the day to distract me, and I'm ganna have fun doing it.

"TUBBS NO GIRLS UPSTAIRS WHEN I'M NOT HOME!" I scream at him as a reminder that just because I'm gone for the day and possibly the night doesn't mean that he's in charge. He glares at me from under my bed, and as I hear Quinn shouting and honking the horn from outside to tell me that we have to leave reminds me of Jamie! Oh what am I going to do with my baby brother while I'm gone. I can't leave him with my father, he's in no condition to take care of himself not another person. When I tell Quinn this she has the perfect idea to drop him off at the church day care. And that's what we do. Now off we go!

When we hit the mall we go to all the stores. "Ughhh I can't afford anything." I say when I look in my purse and only find a 5 dollar bill. "Britt calm down Ill buy you the unicorn sweatshirt." Santana says laughing. "And this is why your my favorite." I say glaring at Quinn. She raises an eyebrow back at me smiling.

At the ice cream place called "Scoops" I got a_** huge** _sundae which every so often Quinn and Santana would trick me to turn around and eat like half of it. Then we all went to see White House down  because Quinn has the hots for Channing Tatum which makes Finn _so_ mad. Meanwhile Santana and I were having a popcorn throwing fight, and when the people complained behind us Santana turned around and went all Lima Heights on them which made my night.

* * *

_**Santana**_

The gravel crunched underneath the tires as Quinn pulled to the side of the road. It was beautiful out, the warm air and twinkling stars. "I'm so excited! Do you really think we'll turn into mermaids?" Brittany squealed. "I hope so." I say as Quinn catches me staring at Britt she asks "what do you mean mermaids?" "You never heard the myth?" Quinn shakes her head. We start walking into the woods "I don't really know but there's this legend in Lima saying that if you swim in this lake that you'll turn into a mermaid." I say with a roll of my eyes and giggling. "Oh, well it's Britt's day." Quinn reply's.

The lake was breath taking, with the sun setting and the stars coming out in the backround of a beautiful waterfall. But none of this compared to how Brittany looked. She threw her T-shirt off and her shorts reveling her blue and white stripped bikini top and white bottoms. Again Quinn caught me staring at Britt's marvelous body with her pale long legs and right away I turned and looked at my feet blush rising to me face. "Come on guys! Lets jump in!" Britt called from the top of the cliff where the waterfall was the sun setting behind her. I threw my clothes off showing me red bikini while Quinn was wearing a yellow one. We both ran to the cliff. "I wanna jump first!" Brittany yelled and dived in head first. The dive was spectacular or it would have bin if the blonde hair girl came back up. "SANTANA GO!" Quinn shouted tears in her eyes. And I dove in after her. The water was chilling and time was running out, I had to find Britt and fast but I couldn't see it was so deep and dark under here. But then my foot touched something, a golden lock of hair. I rushed down and grabbed her by her fingertips and swam up. As soon as my head came above water I was gasping for air... but Brittany wasn't. I swam to the edge of the lake and pulled her out Quinn rushing to my side. I placed my hands in a fist under her ribs and pushed up ice cold water spraying out of her mouth but she still wasn't breathing! As I turned the blonde haired girl on her back and parted her lips I thought to myself I've wanted to do this forever but never dreamed it would be like this. I crashed my lips on to hers and blew in to her mouth and as her eyes fluttered open an electric shock ran threw my body. Britt started gasping for air and I placed my lips against hers once more to force more air in to her lungs. I pulled away from her softly sucking on her lower lip only for a second not long enough for Quinn to notice. As she slowly sat up shuddering she mumbled "what would I do without you." "Lets not find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up! Lol. Oh and just a quick update that I should have put in chapter one, that memory with Britt and San in the locker room was years before this all happened. Sorry I didn't add that before. So here's chapter 4.**

* * *

_**Santana**_

I'm a lifeguard. Just a lifeguard. I needed to save Britta-her, when I did mouth to mouth it was just that, **not** a kiss, no definitely not a kiss.

Santana lay on her bed blasting music trying to convince herself that she did not have feelings for that blonde haired girl even though she already admitted it to her best friend. In other words she was quietly tip-toeing back into the closet.

Bzz bzzz

Santana picked up her phone and saw that she got a text from Quinn.

Q: _hey britt just got back from the hospital they said she was okay._

_S: Q I need helpppp_

_Q: whats wrong u can't come up with more insults to call Rachel next year? :)_

_S: lol good 1 but no. I'm in denial about yah no tht thing we talked about..._

_Q: what thing oh you mean how ur in luv with britt?_

_3 hours later_

_Q: Santana look ik u luv her and mayb "kissing" her sent u over the edge or it was 2 big a step for u anyway ik ur not ganna answer me but just play it kool Santana anyway nigh luv uuu baii :*_

I open my eyes and instantly groan, sun shinning in my eyes all I want to do is go back to sleep! I turn over and see on my clock that it's already 11:00. _Ding-dong! _Who would be awake this early in the morning?! Ding-dong! It takes me a minute to relies that both my parents went to work already so I'm home alone. Annoyed, I strip the sheets of me and crawl out of bed slowly walking to the door when I hear the 3rd ding-dong! "WHAT?!" I yell swinging open the door at the same time. How crazy I must have looked to her. My dark brown hair not combed and messed up, only wearing the shirt that she left at my house and I never gave back.

"Oh hey Santana." Says Britt with a smile on her face. She wore her hair in a ponytail with jean shorts and a yellow top, her cat like blue eyes squinting in the sun. "Hey come in are you feeling okay?" I ask with to much concern in my voice. "Yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe what happened." She says. "Me too." I get her some lemonade and when she asks "San?" I look in her direction. "Thank you so much for saving me, you saved my life." "Britt." I say stepping closer as she starts to cry. I wipe away her tears with my thumb and hug her, but she pulls away. "Are you okay?" I ask. "No, San I'm not okay." She says leaving my house and slamming the door behind her and all I can do is watch.

* * *

**_Brittany_**

Sometimes it just feels good to cry. Holding it in just makes you feel worse, and after you feel so much better. I don't understand love at all. I mean when your little you hear all these fairy tails about people falling in love. But what happens if the feeling is only one sided? When the other person doesn't love you back? You can't make a fairy tail out of that story can you. But I know the answer, the answer is when that happens the person is heartbroken and after a while of tears and sorrow they move on and hopefully love someone else. I'm in love with my best friend I have been since she looked at me in that locker room which was years ago and I knew she doesn't love me back and I know that she still doesn't and never will but you can't blame a girl for hoping. So what if I should have moved on by now, the fact is that I'm in love with Santana but she doesn't love me back and it's gotten to the point where it hurts to look at her. So now I'm crying and it feels good.

I come home to find my dad in a drunken rage. Just perfect. He's smashing glasses and plates turning over chairs throwing beer bottles drinking some more and then repeating the process until there's nothing left to destroy then passes out on the floor. I clean up the mess. Then leave to go to Quinn's because right now there's no where else to go and I need my best friend to put me back together. I jog figuring I could use the exercise, but I stop half way there and decide a long run will help better with all my stress. I take my favorite trail that passes by a field full of flowers as it starts to pour. I stop dead in my tracks and just lie down in the meadow, I let the ice cold rain seep threw my clothes, my hair, my shoes and socks. I even open my ocean blue eyes and feel the cool rain stinging them. A blinding flash of lightning occurs way far away.

_Thud thud thud thud_

Great now there's pounding in my head which means a have a head ache... wait that's not in my head. I see a special Latina running towards me then lies down next to me in the meadow in a bed of small lilies. "Hi Britt-Britt." She greats as if I didn't just run out of her house. "How did you find me?" I ask. "Well that's simple." She says turning her head to look at me, Santana's long hair was spread out behind her and rain was dripping across her face. It reminded me of when we both were little and used to play a game where we watched the little streams of water roll down the window and bet on which one would go faster. "It's because your my best friend." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was. Santana took her pinky and linked it with mine and we stayed like that for a while. How long I'm not really sure. We watched the lightning flash and heard the thunder roar. After a while I got really cold so I cuddled into my best friend, resting my head on her collar bone. "Santana?" "Hmm?" She answers her eyes closed. "Love is love. And I love you. I'm sorry but I've had this feeling for years and it shouldn't matter if your a girl love is love. I love the way you make me feel like a genius, I love it when you go all Lima Heights, I love how smart you are, I love how you act all bitchy and I'm the only one who can tame you, I love your voice, your beautiful and I love you. I'm sorry for scaring you and I know you don't love me that way and I'm pretty sure this is going to ruin us being friends, but right now my life is shit and your the only thing that makes me feel well good." I say slowly looking at a ant in the grass trying to escape all the rain soft blush rising to my cheeks. What happened next I would have never expected. Santana leaned over me, I could feel the warmth radiating from her skin. My heart was racing. Wait was this actually happening? It feels like days have passed since my confession. San pressed her body closer to mine. She felt warm and smelled of something sweet with a kick, her heart was beating twice as fast as mine. Santana closed the gap between our lips and my breath hitched. Breath. Our lips moved slow moving to the same rhythm this felt so much better then kissing boys it felt... like something new something great. San pulled away sucking on my lower lip. I laughed nervously shaking my head and San was smiling and laughing too. "Britt-Britt?" "Hmmm?" I say my eyes closed still smiling rain poring over us. Santana's dark brown eyes were locked with mine "I love you too."

* * *

**Hi! I hoped you liked the chapter. Please, please, please review! Anyway I think I'm ganna make a special 4th of July chapter that will be out on the forth. So now that you've read this go review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey how come no one reviewed? Booo! Anyway please review it gives me an idea of what to write. Chapter 5 (this chapter) is a forth of July post. Happy forth of July! Chapter 5...**

* * *

_**Quinn**_

I know something's up when I look at them. I mean there's totally something different. Usaualyy Santana and I will start talking about guys and who's hot and who's not, or gossip, tv shows, whatever and then Brittany will say something Brittany-ish and we'll agree and move on. But tonight a Bread Sticks San and B really just talked and laughed and I listened. And there was the way they both started looking at each other. I know they had hook ups once in a while but this was just weird. "Will you two stop eye fucking eachother for 5 seconds." I said annoyed. "Oh no, guys hurry up we're ganna miss the fire works." B shouted in a panick. Every since we we're little Britt loved fireworks. She loved the way they sparkeld with many colors while lighting up the sky. "B calm your tits were leaving." San said. "Oh really? Who's ganna make me..." Britt whispered into Santana's ear.

From there they were driving in Britt's yellow buggy convertible with the top down, screaming at the top of their lungs the lyrics to songs on the radio. We are driving to frat party that these collage kids have every year where teens get drunk and light fireworks. Not a very good combination though, someone always gets hurt in one way or another.

* * *

_**Santana**_

Britt pulled in at the top of a cliff knowing that if they got to close one of them (if not all) would probally catch on fire. Before it got dark we all just walked around played with sparkilers, and smoke bombs throwing them at each others feet. But then Quinn got a call from her mom and had to leave because she was going to some Jesus thing tomorrow, and her mom picked her up. "Hey laddddiieesss." Puck called out to Santana and Britttany who was clearly drunk. The mohawk idiot walked over to Britt's car. "How bout a threesome over in those bushesss?" He asked. "Puck get a life." Said Britt while laughing. "I know, I know. Anyyywayyy the glee studs are going on a beaacch trip tomorrow up in New York youuu in?" He questioned both girls. "Yep I don't see why not." San replied. "I gotss to get backkk to my beerrrr." Puck slurred and strutted away. Later on guys came up to us mostly drunk, one grabbed my ass and I totally went all Lima Hieghts. And another tried to make out with Britt which filled me with rage, like I could feel my insides boiling she was mine! I got B and me a couple of beers and we lied on the hood of the yellow buggy to watch the start of the fire works. Some how from the start of the show where B and I were just linking pinkys, which quickly turned to holdinf hands, then to Britt spooning me, and for the finalie of the fire works she slowly brought her lips to mine. At first I pulled back thinking we were in public and theres people from our school here, but then I saw B pouting. "Aww Britt-Britt-" my words were cut off by her lips on mine. This time I didn't pull away I brought her closer to me, tasting the beer on her lips and tounge, feeling her body against mine sent fire through my body, smelling a mixture of smoke and her sweet sent, hearing the loud bang of the fire work shells exploding, and seeing the most gorgeous girl in front of me with her blue eyes sparkling, in them I could see the colorful fire. We lied there till way after the party, sipping beer, and listening to the radio and sharing sweet lady kisses. I saw a blinding white flash across the sky. "Britt-Britt did you see that?" "Hmm what?" She said taking her lips off mine and turning over. "Wow more fire works." She said amazed. I laughed "No Britt those are shooting stars wish for something!" I say. She links pinkies with me and closes her eyes. "I wish that Santana will say yes to my next question." Britt says wishing. "And that is?" I ask rolling on my side facing the blonde haired girl. "Will you be my girlfriend?" B says innocently. "I thought I already was." I say back giggling. "Wow I think I like shooting stars more than fire works!" Britt whispers.

* * *

Guys please review I don't know if I should continue this leave what you think -


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so sooooo sorry that this is over 2 weeks late! I was just really depressed after Cory died so this chapter hell this story is dedicated to him. I love you Cory forever and always 3**

* * *

_**Santana**_

When I was little you could ask just about anyone if they knew one thing about me, of course they would say I was a loud mouthed Latina, but more importantly they would say that the cold didn't mix with me, that's why I belonged at the beach. The sand between your toes, the heat of the sun, the smell of the ocean. And as I stepped in the hot sand that quickly started burning my feet all the memories of came flooding back to me. "I gots the booze!" Screams Puck running with packs of beer still overcoming the hangover from last night. We left Ohio in the early morning so when we got to the beach hours later no one was in site. Sam, Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt, Britt, Quinn, and me where the only ones invited so it was the glee studs. Finn was joking around and we we're all laughing I thought to myself that he was such a nice guy and that Quinn should be with him. Then all the guys were running around shirtless throwing a football which gave Quinn a sight to see while Britt and I were trying to control our leering...

* * *

_**Brittany **_

We found the cove of the beach after a while of walking, it looked like a cemi-circle and at the end of one side there was a giant cliff, on the other the shore line continued for what looked like forever. I made us all come here because it was my secret spot. I am a surfer so the waves here a amazing the way the ricochet of the rocks. Sam and Matt knew how to surf also but they wanted to go "scout out the waves" which really meant that I had to teach Puck, Finn, Quinn, and Santana. They all rented boards down the shore, I first showed them the basics sand just the pop up, then we moved to the water. Everyone caught on quick, soon riding small waves to shore, all but Santana. The other guys went back to the sand to go make a bomb fire to make lunch over but Santana was determined and made me stay in with her. "Looks like you need some extra help... not that I mind." I say teasing. "Hush." San says giggling and paddeling out and I follow her. We stopped and waited for the swell to become bigger then at the same time we pushed up and San started ridding it. I was so proud quickly checking on her and then giving her something to remember. I rode along the side of the wave jumping and skimming along the top of it, doing tricks that looked death defying that took me years to learn. Of course I caught an edge and wiped out, and then I heard sweet laughter that could only belong to Santana. Who while distracted did a face plant on her board and toppled over which made me catch my breath until I saw her tan face pop out on to the waves. I swam over getting water in my mouth tasting the salt that burns my mouth. "You okay?" She asks me. "Me? I thought you were going wipe out from watching me, calm yourself!" I say back smirking and raising my eyebrows. "Really? I didn't know that's how you liked it." San says in a low voice. Suddenly the water wasn't the only thing making me wet. "Lets take a break I feel like I'm getting burned."

* * *

**_Santana_**

Once we got back to the sand I noticed how burned Britt was getting. "B lay down on your towel I'll help you put sunscreen on." I say. She lied down and I straddeld her from behind. She tensed but relaxed. I squirted the sunscreen on her back. "Ugh its so cold!" She says. I rub it in slowly massaging her back slipping closer and closer to her ass, and as I went closer and closer a gasp escaped her lips. "I want to show you something." Britt says pursing her lips looking at me in the way that makes me love her. "Okay."

We told the guys that we were going to walk up the beach. We ended up taking a hike through the woods, I'm no tree hugger but it was a sight once we got to the top of the cliff. I felt like nothing could touch me when I was standing up there, which is how I always feel, or act like. The truth is the only way I act like that is because I feel like I'm out of control because other people are controlling my life for me. I should be able to love who I want... but I'm scared and I feel small when I think about people _knowing. _"My mom showed me this spot, it's where we would go after surfing together... she taught me how." Brittany shouts over the wind that's whipping our hair. "I love it B!" I shout back giggling then moving in to hug her loving the warmth her body spread through mine. I stood there for a while taking it all in. The water crashing up onto the rocks way down bellow, the smell of salt in the air. "San?" "Yep." "I see my mom..."

* * *

**Review , review, review!**


End file.
